


The Other 221b

by torchwood221b



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Watson visits London and stumbles on the other 221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other 221b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

Joan Watson got off the plane at Heathrow Airport and hailed a cab.

"221B Baker Street," she told the driver and then settled in for a long ride making sure to text Sherlock that she had arrived in London. Sherlock was more talkative than usual and soon they were involved in a rather intense text message conversation about the things she had observed about the passengers. She had even managed to correctly identify the Air Marshal.

"Ma’am we’ve arrived," the driver told her and she paid him and got out without really observing her surroundings.

The cab had already driven away when she realized she couldn’t possibly be at the right 221B Baker Street unless by some chance Mycroft had taken to renovating the exterior between now and when she was here last. She decided to try her key in the lock just in case that was what had happened and found that the door actually opened. Given the exterior renovations she wasn’t surprised that the entry way had changed as well and she headed upstairs.

Even though she had a feeling she wasn’t in the right place she poked her head in the kitchen door because she was pretty sure she saw Mycroft standing there.

"I made it," she said expecting to see Mycroft rinsing dishes or making himself a snack. "Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were Mycroft," she told the man sitting at the microscope in a very different kitchen from the one she remembered.

Sherlock looked up at the woman in his flat; slightly fatigued looking but clearly not from any physical exertion, suitcase with tags on it, so a transatlantic flight, stylish footwear but comfortable to walk in, given her outfit - a skirt, blouse with a camisole underneath it, tights and windbreaker it was not her first time in London, she expected to see Mycroft at 221b and in the kitchen for that matter which was highly unlikely unless he was cheating on his diet or…

"You want the other 221B Baker Street," he told her, "I’ll print you directions, it’s not very far."

"Thanks, I thought something was off when I got out of the cab," Joan replied.

"A common mistake, here," Sherlock said as he handed her directions.

"Thanks again, Mr. …" Joan began realizing she didn’t know the man’s name despite the fact that he seemed oddly familiar.

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock replied, "I take it you’re in London for pleasure this time Miss Watson,"

"Joan, and yes I am. I was invited to attend a restaurant opening. Sherlock, my Sherlock, didn’t want to go so I came alone," Joan told him.

"Well, enjoy the restaurant opening and have a safe trip back to New York," Sherlock said politely before walking Joan out and hailing her a cab instructing the driver to take her to the proper 221B.

When Joan returned to New York she kept her visit to the other 221B and meeting the other Sherlock Holmes to herself.


End file.
